the crash
by UESGURL
Summary: its a year and a half after jenny moved to Hudson, she's not coming back. that is until a car accident turns her entire world upside down, landing her in the hospital. how will everyone react, and what will happen between jenny an nate, if she even lives... I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY OC'S. crap summary I know. but give it a chance. based off the song make me wanna die.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 jenny Pov

I looked down at my phone. I had so many unread text messages from Dan and Dad. I ignored them all. I wasn't mad at Dan, he forgave me. but I was super mad at Rufus, yes I call him Rufus, he is not my dad. he lost that right when he decided that he could just ship me off when things got bad. I remember in my freshman year what he said to me. he had said that he would always love me, and that no matter what happened, I could always come home. he lied. I looked at my new appearance. poker straight platinum blonde hair that went past my hips, dark, but pretty eye makeup.( jenny dressed like blair, and never died her hair) I wore a pair of silver 3 inch platform 6 inch heels. or should I say ''hooker heels''. a pair of white skinny jeans and a white crop top. it was Friday night and there was nothing to do in Hudson. I was popular in school, but only because I was feared. I rise from my bed and walk down the stairs to see my mom in the kitchen.

''hey mom, do you want to go out and get some frozen yogurt?'' I looked at my mom with hopeful eyes.

'' sure, it's a little late, but why not''

she smiled. I don't know what I would do without my mother. she had a warm smile and a gentle laugh. I cant believe that I actually lived with two guys for 2 years. I can actually bond with my mom more than I could with my dad. I smile as I get in the passenger seat. I had been living in Hudson for about a year and a half. I have changed a-lot since then. instead of being sneaky and vindictive, I was nice, but cold at the same time. as we were driving down the road I saw lightning flashing vigorously. my mom smirked at me as I looked out the window excitedly. I had always loved thunderstorms. the relaxing feel of the rain pouring on my skin, the happiness whenever I hear a clap of thunder, or see a luminescent flash of lightning. my moms words snapped me out of my thoughts'' Jennifer Humphrey put your seatbelt on right now'' I sighed, I never liked seatbelts.

'' but mom I-'' I was cut off by a large impact of our car flipping over many times, I hit my head against the side many times, each time the car flipped, the pain intensified. the car finally stopped flipping, but I couldn't move. then another car hit us, sending me flying through the windshield. as I lied in the street motionless, the rain started to pour down on her. And for the first time, the rain felt painful.

* * *

meanwhile back in UES nobody's pov

Eric, Serena, Blair, Chuck, Nate, and Dan were all gathered in the loft. they were all reeling over the conversation that they had. then Dan spoke up '' so jenny is un-banished?'' both Serena and Blair nodded. '' what jenny did was terrible, but throwing her out of the city away from her family, that's even worse. technically she is my sister, and a sister always forgives, because were family.'' Serena said, chuck and Nate nodded '' I agree'' chuck replied. Nate stared blankly he would be able to see jenny again. Everyone knew that he still loves her, it's no secret now. has she changed, has she stopped shopping at Chanel and dressing like blair? Nate thought.

an hour passes and none of the 6 people sitting in the room have been able to get a hold of jenny. '' so you haven't heard from jenny at all since she left?" Eric asked. Dan nodded

''not a word, but honestly I don't blame her, we sent her away. everyone nodded. then the house phone rang. Serena was the first to get to it. ''put it on speaker phone'' Nate urged. Serena nodded and pressed the speaker button '' hello?" she asked.

**_hello this is the Hudson hospital, I am calling about Jennifer Humphrey and Allison Humphrey._**everyone's head shot up to the phone '' continue'' Serena said, her voice slightly shaking.

**_well, I regret to inform you that they have been in a major car accident and I regret to inform you that miss Alison didn't make it._**Dan's eyes welled with tears. his mom was dead. Nate put an arm on Dan's shoulder. '' what about jenny, is she ok''

**_ when the first car hit, their vehicle had flipped many times, when it stopped flipping another car hit them, sending jenny to fly straight through the windshield, when we arrived at the scene, she was in fact dead, but we were able to revive her. she is in very critical condition-_******but before she could finish, Serena hung up the phone and grabbed her coat, ''lets go'' she said.

on the Bass jet Dan decided that he had to call their father to tell him what happened. he dialed the familiar number. '' hey dad, theres been an accident''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 DAN POV 9 hours later

I look around the waiting room. Dad is the only one who is remotely calm. Chuck and Blair just look hollowed out, like a shell. Erik and Serena are red eyed and sniffling. But Nate looks the worst. Bags under his eyes, red eyes. And we all know why. He likes jenny. He even asked me. If I was gossip girl, why did react so badly and surprised about him and Jenny. I looked at him and replied " because I wanted to see you fight for her, which you did not do" that was about six months ago. And ever since, he has been trying to get info about jenny from me, but in all honesty, I HAVNT heard from jenny since she left.

A doctor comes out holding three bags. When he approaches us we all stand up. " Jennifer is still in surgery, but I have a bag of her clothes, jewelry, and her purse." He hands the three items to Serena. She looks up at him " thank you" the doctor nods and briskly walks away. " do we look inside, maybe we can figure out what she's like by her stuff?" Erik asks. We all nod. I pick up the bag with her clothes, Serena picks up her jewelry bag, and chuck picks up her purse. " are you sure that you want to go through her stuff?" Dad asks. I nod. " fine, but I don't want jenny yelling at me, so I'm gonna go get coffee."

I go first and pull out a pair of grey ripped shorts. " well I guess little j gave up on designer" Blair adds.

I nod. " that's good" then I pull out a white ruffled crop top with splatters of red. " and there's not so good" but what I pull out next is not expected by anyone. VERY high platformed heels..."stripper shoes?" Nate asked. I nodded, still in shock. Serena came up next to me and patted my back and smirked.

" ate least they're not jimmy choo's" everyone couldn't help but smile.

Serena goes next. She pulls out some knuckle rings that are just silver bands, she then pulls out a full finger ring. "Cute" she praises. She then pulled out a bunch of black and silver bangles. " so she likes dark things" chuck replied. we all nodded. Then Serena pulled out a whole bunch of crosses stringed on a necklace.

Nate is the first to recover " uhh... Is she prep airing for the antichrist or something, I mean what's with all of the crosses"

"Yeah, that's pretty wierd, I'm gonna ask her about this when she wakes up"

next was chuck. " I have a box of platinum white blonde hair dye, black kohl eyeliner, sparkled silver eyeliner, grey,black, and red eyeshadow. Dude she's a badass"

" jenny died her hair, it's a shame I really liked it" Serena said with sadness in her voice. " yeah it is" Nate agrees.

Five minuets later dad comes back coffee in hand . " so, now that you have finished snooping in you sisters stuff, what have you found?"

Chuck is the first to reply. " lots of dark makeup, badass clothes and..." Chuck starts as he reaches into the purse and pulls out two handfuls of receipts he takes multiple and looks sat them " receipts for Victoria's Secret" he smirks. That was followed by awkward silence

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

3 hours later dan pov

Finally after 12 hours we get some news

Nate is the first one to notice the doctor, well considering he was the only one to be awake.

"Wake up!" He shouted. We all jumped up.

" what's the news" dad and I asked at the same time. Serena, Nate, and Blair looked very anxious. But chick remained cool.

Then the doctor started talking. " well, as you know, miss humphrey suffered several impacts. She broke six of her ribs, 4 on the right side and 3 on the left. She has a crack in her spine. Now for the bad news."Then Nate interrupted him. " I thought that was the bad news" the doctor looked sympathetic " that was the good news there is bad news, then worse news." They all stared

" as I was saying, the bad news is that when she went flying through the windshield she got many scratches on her. From the left bottom of her jaw to her left collarbone and chest,there will be a deep red scar, it would look like a cracked porcelain doll." Serena let out a choked sob and cried onto Blair's shoulder, who was silently crying.

Chuck walks up and calmly but strongly replies " what's the worse news" it gets really quiet. " from right above the knee down to her foot was mangled, right above the knee glass sliced right through. We were able to save her leg, but she will need many months of physical therapy to be able to use that leg. She also received massive head trauma, so she should not be around very loud noises and bright light or she will get dizzy. And finally, many very long shards of glass stabbed right through her abdomen, so she shouldn't walk, or start physical therapy for a while.

Everyone gasps. " oh my god, jenny" Erik whispers.

"When can we go see her?" I ask.

" you can all go now, she's still unconscious but she will wake up, she's in room 1137 in the icu." We all nod and walk up to the room.

They all looks at her. She had many injuries and looked terrible. I look at her hair, it fanned out on both sides, brushing the bottom of the floor. " I guess she decided to grow out her hair" I said. Which earned a few choked laughs. Dad walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder " she will be alright" I nodded.

Then chuck whispered, " she's waking up" we all rushed to the hospital bed. Her bright blue eyes opened, she looked around for a moment, then looked confused. " you were in a car crash. " dad spoke up.

" I know what happened, I'm just curious to why chuck, Blair, and especially Serena...and nate are here"

Then Nate speaks up. " because we care about you, no matter what you do. What you did was a long time ago, and were family" " and family sticks together, through thick or thin" Serena adds. Jenny smiles and nods

" I don't want to be mean or anything, but where's mom, I got the worse of the impact" jenny said with a smile, even though she filched cause of her ribs. I look at dad for help. He comes to my rescue.

" jenny, I'm so sorry, but your mother didn't survive the crash"

Jenny looks at me, then the rest of us, she's not crying. She just looks empty.

" get out please" she says, her voice distant. I am about to oblige but dad puts a hand on my shoulder indicating that we should give her time.

**so what did you think, sorry I don't write at a super great level I'm just 14, but R&R please thanks.**

** Xoxo Zoe **


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later Serena pov.

This past month has been hectic. We had all gotten hotel rooms here because jenny was still in the hospital. I guess I can't be mad at her anymore. I mean, I was ion the hospital for about a week when she drugged me, but now she's been in the hospital for a month. She even had to miss her mothers funeral three weeks ago. The day had started off fine but then something happened.

Flashback

I tried not to gasp as I saw jenny struggle out of the hospital gown she was wearing. She had a wrap wrapped around her Che's because the broken ribs don't allow her to wear a bra. I took her hand and pulled out the long black dress I ran out and bought. " thanks for the dress" " no problem" I reply"

All of the sudden machines start beeping and jenny falls to the ground. " jenny!" I yell as I kneel beside her shaking body. The next Minuit is all a blur and the next thin I know I'm standing in the waiting room with everyone looking at me. " what happened!" Dan said very worried. " she had a seizure" I reply looking in the distance.

Present time.

so far jenny will only let dan and I see her. I _kind_ of understand why she won't let anyone see her. But today is the day that she will be released, the day she will return to the upper east side. The day that gossip girl will see us for the first time in a month. Then my phone dinged.

"Gossip girl here, it seems like the whole UES gang has gone Mia for a month. Where have they been, when will they come back. And what does a certain little blonde have to do with we all know that her mother is dead, so now she has to come back, this will be interesting.

you know you love me. Xoxo

gossip girl."

then there was a picture of Alison's funeral. I look up at everyone who has the same reaction as me. " can't gossip girl just leave us alone" Blair groans. " I couldn't help but to give a small smile. " by the way, why can't Jennifer just let us see her, I mean we flew all this way" chuck complained, I could hear a groan of agreement from Nate. " I don't know, but you will all get to see her back home"

6 hours later in the vanderbass house Nate, chuck, Rufus, Serena, Blair, and lily were waiting for dan and jenny, who had taken the train much to Jenny's request. So unfortunately they hadn't gotten a chance to see jenny. It was all over gossip girl though. The fact that jenny was home, in a wheelchair was the top story, right next to us coming back as well. Before jenny was discharged she had asked me to help remove the bandaged that were over her right jaw, chest and shoulder. And I did. Let me tell you it was Bad. She had stitches all over her chest jaw and shoulder, some on her neck. But jenny was able to hide them with a jacket and a scarf.

When I heard the elevator ding everyone stopped talking and turned around. Then came out dan pushing a very tired and bruised jenny. Lily walks up to her. " darling I set you up a room on this floor since you can't go upstairs" mom said as she handed jenny her purse. She nodded "thanks" she mumbles as she rolled herself to her room.

Jenny pov

I slowly stand up and hop on one foot to the dresser, Blair had sent some of my clothes, but I would have to go back to Hudson and get the rest some other time. I pull out a pair of tiny fishnets with black lace designs, some black shoarts, and a dark purple tank top. I look in the mirror at the stitches that cover my lower jaw,neck,shoulder, and chest on the right side, they will see them anyway, no use in covering them up with clothes. I put on my dark red lip stain, then my copper and crimson red eyeshadow. I then top it off with some bangles, and some gold necklaces with a silver cross.

I hop back into my wheelchair and sit. I sigh, I vowed to never come back here, I can't let it change me. I go into the kitchen where I can smell Rufus's chili. When I roll into the kitchen everyone goes quiet and stares at me, I can tell they are trying to not ask questions. " ok seriously, stop staring at me like I am a science experiment, if you want to ask questions just ask them'' I snap

Sadly nate is the first to , god I missed him but despite what I did, when I needed him most, he wasn't there. Then I hear his voice. " I don't mean to sound rude, but we didn't think that you would look this bad, I mean with the stitches." I shoot an icy glare at him, and I swear I saw him flinch." Well that's what happens when you fly through a windshield." They all just look at me like I have just grown three heads. "What?" I say. " how can you just be so casual about this." Dan adds. " well there is nothing I can do, the only thing is to move forward, and that's what I'm doing, I'm going to go take a nap, I'm exhausted" I spit back as I go to my room.

Nate pov.

I look at jenny, it hurts to see her so broken. Lily and Rufus go upstairs, Then Blair speaks up.

" so, I noticed that little j has been looking like a goth Barbie, so when I got some of her clothes I decided to snoop around a bit an-" she was interrupted by Serena. " really Blair, that's an invasion of privacy"

" anyways" Blair starts again, and I get a feeling of uneasiness. " I found some song lyrics that jenny has written BEFORE the crash, and I am kind of worried." " what are the lyrics" dan pushes Blair nods as she starts to read them

Little girl terrified

She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal

A home is no place to hide

Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

_[CHORUS]_

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray

She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?

Today she's turning sixteen

Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile

They never get past arms length

How could they act like everything is alright?

Pulling down her long sleeves

To cover all the memories the scars leave

She says, "Maybe making me bleed

will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."

_[CHORUS]_

This is the dark before the dawn

The storm before the peace

Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and

God is watching over you

He hears you

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray

She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray

She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

" yeah, those lyrics are starting to worry me to" I reply afraid that jenny will do something stupid.

" I will have people look into it, but for now, it's our job to look after her" chuck replies. We all nod

3 weeks later ( sorry after this I will stop doing big time jumps) j pov

I have had physical therapy for my leg, and if can walk for the most part, just not long distances. I haven't left the penthouse at all. People come and visit, I put on a big fake smile as usual, I am an illusionist. But whenever Nate comes, I make some excuse to go to my room.

I look at the old pink scars that cover my wrists, no matter if that was two months ago, they still show, and I always cover them up with bracelets. I look at a tiny piece of glass from a snow globe that broke earlier today, then I remember a line from a song I wrote. 'Maybe making me bleed, will be the answer to wipe this slate clean' I smile as I walk over and pick it up and press it against my wrist then pull it across. I mile as I watch the scarlet red slowly drip down my arm and a couple droplets dorm to the bathroom tiled floor. And for once, I finally feel something other than pain and emptiness.

Hey guys sorry for not writing, school has started up. But please R&R. I don't own gossip girl or the song when she cries by Britt Nichole


	4. Chapter 4

jenny pov

I knew that cutting again wasn't the best idea, I mean, what would my mom say, what would my therapist who is back in Hudson say. there I a lot of stuff that went on in the past year and a half that my mom didn't tell Rufus. How when a came to my mothers I was a shell for 8 months, I didn't go to school for my junior year. but mom didn't tell Rufus that either. after 4 months I actually went to school, got into fashion again, and then started to wear dark clothing. after six months the crash happened. and here I am two months later.

I slowly stand up from the bathroom floor, my knees cracking as I do so because of the position I was sitting in and how long I was sitting. I walk o the closet and pull out some gauze and wrap it around my wrist. when I am done I slowly walk to my bed, I put on my night slip, then get into my bed.

As I close my eyes I think about how everything went wrong, right before my freshman year, how I was so innocent. I would never do anything to purposely upset someone, never defy my father deliberately, but I did. I became someone I was not, then I changed again, to who I am now, dark, vindictive and have a frozen heart. I haven't let any emotion show. And I don't plan too. then I slowly drift off to sleep.

xxxxxxxx next morning xxxxxxxx

I yawn and rub my eyes as the sun blares in my eyes, I look over to the clock to see that its 9:30. I get off of the bed and walk to my dresser. I pull out a pair of light blur shorts and a grey double scoop tank top. I apply my makeup and cover up, its hard to find cover up for me because my skin is so pale. I put on some crosses and pull on a pair of dark purple strappy 3 inch wedges. finally I grab a bunch of bangles and put them on to cover up my wrists. I haven't been put of the house yet which is killing me, and since no one is home, I'm going out to go get some more makeup and bracelets.

I walk out of my room and grab my purse. I pass a mirror as I do so. the cracked scar cant be covered up, no matter how much I have tried. I walk to the elevator and press the button, and then Nate walks out of the elevator. crap. he looks surprised. he looks at my bag. " jenny what are you doing, you know that you shouldn't leave the house" I just look at him, this is the first time we have spoken to each other since I came home.

" As you can tell I'm going out, I cant stay in the house for so long" I snap looking at him. I can see him flinch slightly. " jenny I know that we haven't actually spoken in two and a half years but I kno-'' anger surged through me " no, you don't know. You don't know the first thing about me, you know me as Dan's little sister, that's it.'' I snap as I walk in the elevator, and as the doors shut, I see the last gimps of a very sad Archibald.

I spent the whole day going shopping, Rufus and Dan are probably wondering where I am, as I am about to hail a cab I see a building. it's a hair salon. I look across the street, them walk towards it. As I walk in I am greeted by a girl with red hair. " hello, what would you like me to do for you today" she says in an all to perky voice. I try my hardest not to roll my eyes. Can you cut my hair so it's right at the bottom of my ribcage...'' I hesitate before I speak again " and I would like you do dye it dark brown'' she smiles and gets to work on cutting my hair. the one thing that no one knows except for my family is hat up until the age of thirteen, my hair was naturally brown, then I dyed it before I came to live with my dad.

An hour an a half I am walking out of the salon, then I get a call from Rufus. sighing I pick up the phone. " hey dad'' " hey, where are you?" I smirk, I know this will make him happy, I mean if we are going to live with him, I might as well not be a bitch. '' well, I just got out of the hair salon'' I he pauses. " why?" he asks hesitantly. '' well I got a haircut and dyed my hair to my original, original hair color'' then I hang up.

15 minuets later I walk into the penthouse to be greeted by Dan running up and hugging me. " I am so happy that you decided to dye your hair back, it looks great'' he replies really fast. I laugh and smile. Serena walks by us sipping on a glass of water, when she sees me she starts choking on her water. " why did you die your hair. I sigh, I don't want to explain it like seven times so I motion her to follow me into the kitchen where everyone is, we are suppose to have a dinner tonight so they are all here. Dad is the first to see me and he smiles, then everyone else looks over their eyes immediately widen. I smirk. " before anyone says anything, my original hair color is brown and I just dyed it back'' they nod in understanding " well I think that it looks just lovely'' Lily says smiling. I just smile back. Then we sit down and eat.

Rufus pov

after dinner is done we are all sitting in the living room, Blair is telling a story about something stupid that Nate did, and he just complains as chuck smiles and laughs. I am interrupted by the phone ringing. " hello" I say as I pick the phone up. " hello, I am sorry that it has taken me so long to call, but I have just heard the news, how is he mental stability of your daughter." I a confused by this conversation. "what do you mean and who are you" I ask suspiciously, by now everyone is looking at me curiously. " I am doctor steinferd, your daughters therapist... your ex wife never told you did she" the woman asks gently, now I am looking at jenny who looks frozen, like she knows who is on the phone. "no, what's going on" I demand. she hesitates before speaking. " I called because when your daughter arrived in Hudson she was very depressed, she had a cutting problem and had bulimia" I cant believe a word that she is saying, jennt would never do this, she is smarter than that.

" and I am also sorry to tell you that she has tried to commit suicide twice in the first 8 months that jenny was living there an-'' I hang up the phone and look at jenny. she knows who was on the phone she looks at me and I can see tears brim her eyes and she runs upstairs to her room. I am about to follow, but Erik beats me to it, and follows her up to her room..

OK GUYS IN THE LAST CHAPTER I MADE A MISTAKE, WHEN THEY GET A BLAST FROM GOSSIP GIRL THT DOESNT HAPPEN BECAUSE GOSSIP GIRL WAS ALREADY REVEALED.


End file.
